The present disclosure relates to techniques for a keyboard apparatus and an electronic keyboard instrument using the keyboard apparatus.
Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-191650) discloses a technique relating to a keyboard apparatus including: a key; a horizontal hinge portion connected from the key in a key-longitudinal back direction; and a vertical hinge portion connected from the horizontal hinge portion in the key-longitudinal back direction.